


Revenge//HPxAvengers

by orphan_account



Series: The Missing Thirteen & Co. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor cursing, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: H E R M I O N E  B L A C K, daughter to Sirius Black and Natasha Romanoff.L E O N I  L O V E G O O D, sister to Luna Lovegood, Hermione's best friend.In the year 2005-2007, thirteen magical children have been kidnapped. The kidnapper, named Thirteen, always leaves a message, but nobody can track him down.One day, the Avengers broke into a HYDRA base and found 5 of the Missing Thirteen. What will Natasha do? Simple, of course. She will get her Revenge.Enjoy! ~Moon
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sirius Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: The Missing Thirteen & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750495
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. BROKEN PEOPLE

**_C H A P T E R 1: ABOUT HAPPINESS, MOCKINGBIRDS, POLAROID PHOTO'S, STARS, DIARY'S AND WORRIES._ **

**_S M A C K._ **

_**H E B R E A T H E S** _fast, trying to control himself.

_SMACK._

Red, sticky blood flows across his badly bruised cheek.

_Drip. Drip._

He can hear the blood dripping on the cold floor. He shakily tried to stand up.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"Look at you." Snarled a shadow. "So pathetic. So _weak_. And people used to whisper you got powers beyond infinity."

_SMACK._

"Bullshit." He snarled again. He aimed another kick at him. And another. And another. He kicked him until only a heap of sadness and despair was left over.

_BONK._

That was his head. More blood. More tears. To him, it's just the next day, the next beating, the next moment. Just like always, nothing diffrent.

_CRACK._

What was that? His leg, his ribs, his collarbone? He doesn't care, for him it's just one of the gazillion times he breaks somethings. To him, this is a normality.

_Drip. Drip._

This time, it isn't his blood. It's his tears.

_PUNCH._

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Crying? Come on boy, fight me. Aren't you angry? Don't you wan't to destroy me? You know what I have done?"

 _Breathe..._ Breathe...

It's no use. The anger, the monster inside him wants to get out.

_Breathe... Calm yourself... Breathe... JUST FUCKIN' BREATHE!!_

He screams.

The silhouette laughs, and disappears. But to him, it was too late.

_"AAAAAAAARGH!"_

He screams again. The tingling begun. First, just a light feeling, just a faint sensation that starts in his back. Then, it spreads over his whole body.

He screams.

Nobody cares, nobody helped him, nobody stepped in. They just watched. Just like everyone does.

He screams again.

He feels this agonizing feeling on his back, like something is ripping him to pieces, like something tried to claw a way out of his body. And just that was the case. Wings start to grow. First small, then big. They're black, black like the night, black like his life. Shadows start to form on the already dark walls. The shadows whisper, and they get louder and louder.

All this time, he had his eyes closed. When he opened them, a glowing, vibrant green shined from his eyes like an emerald trough the darkness, piercing through his life, trying to lighten up little things.

It's no use.

He clenched his fist.

The shadows flew at it, hypnotized, like a moth drew to a flame. A dangerous flame. A flame that can kill you in an instant.

The shadows silenced.

_BANG!! CLANK! CRASH!!!_

The shadows explode out of his fist.

With a twirl with a single finger he drags a crying young woman towards him.

This woman is tied up with dirty ropes, just as dirty as her clothes. She wore a single piece of white dress.

The woman, with bright amber eyes, looked at him with wet cheeks. Her tears glitter in the darkness.

He felt a sudden urge of anger, the longing to kill. His eyes flashed dangerously and the woman let out strangled cry.

With his hands, he led the shadows to her neck.

She chokes.

But he didn't care. He was trapped in this moment, trapped in his body- No, this is the body of a monster.

He clenched his fist once more.

Dead.

Two masked people with a strange uniform dragged the killed woman out of the room.

Just as she was dragged away, the shadows disappear too.

Just now he realized what he had done.

He too choked now.

He choked on his tears, choked on his broken dreams and wishes, choked on his darkness,

choked on his despair.

All he wished was a normal life.

A happy life.

But... What is happiness?

That's the question Harry Potter had asked himself his whole. Damned. Life.

* * *

"What is happiness to you?"

Leoni Lovegood asks.

Hermione Black rolled her eyes. What's that for a question? A stupid question. She's sitting on the wet grass, barefoot, grass tickling her filthy feet.

The sun is almost down, glowing like a proud mother, but maybe she is that. For her, the sun will be her lost mother. The sun is mother to all, she believes. But today, her glow also got a faint tinge of sadness to it. Did something happen? Leoni doesn't know.

The lake sparkled in the last rays of the sun, and he can only think 'bout her. In the depths of the lake, it's just like the secrets deep inside are laughing at his stupidity. He pushed his ginger hair out of his blue eyes, and sighed. Hard.

"Is there something, Ron?" Asked Dean. He looked incredulously at him, trying to uncover what the hell he's thinking 'bout. 

"Nothing." He replied, looking glassy eyed at the lake. He snuggled further in his warm, fluffy grey hoodie.

Seamus sighed too.

"Probably thinking 'bout you-know-who." He whispered to Dean.

"Who, the Dark Lord?" Asked the confused latter.

Hermione threw her hands in the air and groans. Oh why, Merlin why, does she had to be friends with these dimwits??

"No Dean." She scolded. "'Bout Ginny, of course!"

Ron's mood darkened immediately.

"Ooooooh..." Said Dean, ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, ooooohh." Mocked Seamus.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's long lost sister, is one of the Missing Thirteen. Leoni sighed too. Just like Ron, her little sister was kidnapped too. Luna. Tears start to form in Leoni's eyes when she thinks about her.

Dean patted her back awkwardly. Leoni sniffles, and shot Dean a grateful look. Seamus, who's sitting behind Leoni, made kissing noises and silly faces. When Leoni wasn't looking, Dean scowled at Seamus. It was no secret that Dean is love-sick about Leoni. The only one who doesn't know that, is Leoni herself.

Ron keeps looking in the water. Oh, how he wished she suddenly appeared there....

Leoni shuffled closer to Ron, oblivious to Dean's prying eyes.

"Hey..." She asks quietly. "You okay?"

Ron shakes his head, his hands absentmindedly playing with some grass polls.

Leoni put her head on his shoulder (While Seamus is stifling his laugh at his jealous friend.) "So... What does happiness mean for you?"

Ron bits his lip. His sad eyes looked over the lake, over the secrets of the depths, over his worries. " Friends." He said suddenly. "Laughing with each other over the silliest things. The warmth of the fireplace, drinking hot choco with marshmallows while singing softly. That moment... That moment right after you made a good prank. Quidditch, flying in the air with the wind in your hair... Sitting together at the dining table, eating and laughing and just forgetting..."

They all smiled, despite the sad atmosphere. Ron and his undying love for food...

"And you?" Asked Ron.

Leoni looked up to him, and smiled. "Trust." She answered. "That feeling when someone trusts you. Lying down on the grass, staring at above, wondering.... Watching the sun set with friends. Taking an adventure with your friends, looking at new sights, new horizons... Watching a movie together, playing at the beach. Happiness is... You all."

Hermione felt a stab in her heart at Leoni's words. It's a stab when you want to cry and cuddle her at the same time, an emotional stab.

Dean smiled fondly over the girl, while Seamus grins, putting an arm over Dean's shoulder. Seamus didn't know why, but he felt a slight tingling in his stomach when he did that...

The five friends snug closer towards each other, hugging and staring at the setting sun.

This, Ron decided.

This is happiness.

* * *

A mockingbird in a tree sings a sad song, watching the old man drink.

Trying to slumber your pain in alcohol is not per se smart.

And people say that Xenophillus Lovegood is smart, being a Ravenclaw and all that.

But lost and love can make you pretty dumb, Xenophillus found out.

And man, the pain...

He can't handle the pain anymore.

And yeah, he didn't want to end up like Gareth Greengrass, but the whiskey is luring him into forgetfulness, and to be honest, he quite like this forgetfulness. 

Wife dead, daughter dead...

And now he has to take care of his eldest.

He scoffed.

Leoni is nothing like Luna, he tought grimly.

Too wild. Luna was always calm.

And her despicable friends, with her carefree and happy life...

He spat.

Curse that child! He tought angrily.

I want Pandora back, I want Luna back...

He slams an empty bottle towards the wall, leaving glass splinters all over the place.

Xeno's living room is a mess, everywhere empty bottles, food left overs, wine stains.

Curse that child! He's going to find Luna, something the Ministry should have done years ago!!

He kicked a pizza box aside with some pizza left in.

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He stumbles upstairs.

Walking into his room, he packed his things.

Now, getting down, he stands in the hallway.

Looking around him, he let out an angry sigh.

With a swish of his wand, everything is cleaned, leaving the place squeaky clean.

He stepped out, into the fresh air, leaving without a trace.

Well, maybe some pizza for Leoni.

A mockingbird in a tree sings a sad song, watching the old man leave.

* * *

Tears.

Tears everywhere.

Molly Weasley can only see tears.

Clutching a filthy, but clearly loved baby blanket, she just sat there on the floor, sobbing hysterically, crouching over polaroid photo's.

Happy photo's. 

Photo's from the past.

A happy past.

On every each of them, a little girl of about 3 is present. Smiling, crying, giggling, playing.

These are photo's of a lost, but loved girl.

Molly began to sob harder, looking at one specific photo where her whole family is smiling at the camera.

She's in the kitchen, and the cold floor is getting wet from all those tears.

******************************************************************************

Two lonely hearts looked at the stars, hoping the other is looking too.

They looked at one, special star that reminded them of each other.

Crying silently, they pushed their lips together, trying to bottle up the pain.

Shutting eyes tight, wishing for change, wishing for a time back then.

But that's over.

Now is what they got.

And they have a daughter to care for.

Sirius Orion Black loved Hermione deeply, passively, and probably even more.

She's a bundle of joy, just fourteen.

While he flew across the country on a hippogriff, under the shimmering stars, he's determined to get in America.

Determined to get to the one he loved.

Because, how hard can it be, getting to Natasha Romanoff??

* * *

_[It all began at the 31st, really. With Voldemort, and all that shit. Most of the people already know the story. You know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to the Potter's house and yada yadidee, he killed them. Except one. The little one._

_Harry frickin James Potter._

_At this case, nobody knows what happened. Well, they know the start of the story, but not the end._

_Want to know what happened? Yeah, me too._

_What? You didn't actually expect me to know what happened, really? I'm the narrator. Not the fuckin' Author. In case you wonder who this 'narrator' is, i won't tell you shit._

_Onto the story...]_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_October 31St, 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe that Voldemort is, deep down, a good person._

_You know, there is good in everyone._

_I know, i know. Sounds impossible, doesn't it? But i always wondered... What did make him so evil? Why does he take pleasure to killing so much? I mean, everything has a reason..._

_I always wondered what Voldemort's backstory was. Who was he, as a kid? I can't even imagine him being a teenager, having friends... Oops, that sounded a bit harsh._

Lily looked up from her Diary, and let out a heavy sigh. How long ago was it that she and James step out of the house? Too long. 

Laughter can be heared from downstairs. 

She smiles. Lily got up from her seat at the window, and made her way down.

No time to be moody.

It's Halloween after all.

_[But alas, we all know what will happen, don't we? And yes, it's me again. In case you didn't notice, idiots, whenever the box thingy's appear, it's me speaking.]_

* * *

Hagrid is not worried. Nope, not at all. Lily and James... they can't be. They just can't. 

Walking trough the rumble of ruins, he searched with frantic eyes.

"Lily?" He croaked. "James?" 

His eyes landed on two body, lying not to far from each other.

"NO!" He cried out. "This can't be happenin'... "

He shoved his big, ruffy hands into a pocket, and fished out a small, bit dead bouqet. 

"I'm sorry, Lily... An' James. But i'm goin' to find yer son, 'cause Dumbledore said he might be alive..." He chuckled a bit.

"He's a strong bugger, ain't he?" He kneels down and layed the flowers between them. "Rest in peace..." He mumbled. 

A cry. A baby's cry in the wind. Harid's head shot up, and he stands on his feet. With determind steps he walked towards the sound. He got a duty to fulfill. 

A crib stood miraculously unharmed between the rubble. Most people would be skeptisch, but Hagrid isn't most people.

_[Dear my, is the Autor calling our Hagrid dumb?]_

Hagrid looked in the crib, prepared to see a baby.

He did, in fact, not. 

There was a strange device in the crib, and to the looks of it, it is the source of the crying. Whit a dumbfounded look Hagrid picked it up. It looks a bit like a Muggle... What was it called again? Phellytone? 

There was a red shiny button blinking on and off.

_blink._

_blink._

_blink._

And Hagrid did what most people definetely wouldn't. 

He pushed it. 

_"Yes, hello. This is... Call me Thirteen. Or don't. I don't care. Anyway, this is a voicemessage, and no, this not magic. Muggle technology. I'm a Muggle myself. I just want to let you know that we got Harry James Potter. Alive. No, we won't tell you where he is. Do you guys know what kidnapping is? I think that's what we're doing... Is this kidnapping?"_

_Silence..._

_"Yes, this is definitely kidnapping. If you wan't him back, Ha! So long, suckers! Are we keeping him alive? Oh yes, don't worry. Are we going to hurt him?"_

_Another silence..._

_"Only if he doesn't behave... I hope for your sakes, and his, that he is a good boy. A small, weak, obedient little boy. Yes, that's how the best little boys are. Anyway! Heads up! We're planning to kidnap more of these 'magic' children. Twelve more, to be exact. What will we do to them? Oh you know, the usual. Experimenting and stuff. Some torture. Do you wan't to find him? Sorry not sorry, not gonna happen. Want a clue on how to find us? Not that it is going to help you anyways. You guys are basically living under a rock!"_  
  
More silnce...

_"Ever heard of this mythological creature? Of course you have. You're magic after all. Ever heard of a Hydra?"_

_END_

Hagrid was stunned. He doesn't know what that was, and what this means, but he knows one thing. 

He needs to get to Dumbledore. Fast.

He heared the sound of a vehicle behind him, and a cry of a anguish. 

There was young Sirius Black, arriving at the scene with a flying motorcycle.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Please feel free to criticize! Hate comments are not tolerated, tho.
> 
> By the way, who got the Heathers reference??
> 
> // Also, sorry for the amount of Angst : -/ There will be plenty of Fluff moments later, promise! 
> 
> Quick question: Who is your favorite Avenger and why?
> 
> //Just for clarification, this is a Modern AU and follows the MCU timeline. Right now it is summer 2017 (Takes place after Civil War). Yes, this means it is also 2017 in the Wizarding World. But it also follows the HP timeline, just with different dates. This is Third Year, after the whole Sirius and Buckbeak Fiasco. That means Harry, Hermione and the rest of the gang were born in 2003.


	2. 2. IDIOTIC PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Avengers Tower, revealed history between Natasha and the Marauders and Sirius' great plan to cross the ocean to America on a Hippogriff.

_**C H A P T E R 2: ABOUT POP-TARTS, FIRE EXTINGUISHERS, MORE POLAROID PHOTO'S, MEMORIES AND PHONE NUMBERS.** _

**_T H E R O O M H A S_** an eerie cold silence.

Thor and Clint were staring at each other. 

Normal civilians will crumble in fear if two Avengers are fighting each other.

Except, of course, the Civil War.

But that's another story for another day.

The Avengers did not like to talk about The Fight.

Capitalized.

_[I like to. It was fuckin' funny. What team am i on? Cap or Stark? I chose none. They were both stupid idiots, and i laughed my ass of. I mean, what were they, five?]_

Shut up.

_[Oh, now she notices me. In case you didn't notice, dear readers, this is Avengers Tower. No, not compound. Why? I have no idea. Ask the Author. By the way, Author, where is Natasha?]_

Natasha sighed and rubbed her temples. Leaning against the window she looked in frustration at the two men - more like boys - who were still staring at each other.

_[Ah, there she is.]_

Clint sucked in a deep breath and said only one word.

" _Mine._ "

Thor shakes his head.

"No. Mine"

The two stared some more.

A loud ding! Came from the kitchen. Tony appeared, with a big box of popcorn in is hands. Yes, i wrote _box._ Steve looked up from is book he was reading on the sofa. He furrowed his brows.

"What - Why do you have popcorn?"

Tony chuckled and flops himself next to Cap.

He took a handful of the salty goodness and shoved it in his mouth.

"Zis if gawang po be a hawl of a fhyk." He said.

"What?" Steve frowned.

Tony swallowed the popcorn in whole and gestured to the two man baby's still staring.

"This is going to be a hell of a fight."  
Sam, who watched everything from the door frame, laughed and sat next to Tony.

"Hell yeah."  
Steve let down his book and looked at the two

"What fight? Who's going to - Oh no." He stopped as realization hit him like a piano falling from above.

He stood up immediately.

"We have to stop them before it's too-"

He was cut of by a earsplitting scream from Clint.

_"GIVE ME BACK MYY POPTAAAAAAARTSSS!!"_

_"NOOOOO!! NEVER!! NEVER WILL I GIVE UP ON THIS DELICATE MIDGARD SNACK!! NOOOO!! CLINT!!!!"_

The tower shook from the electricity Thor produced.

Tony and Sam are trying to prevent themselves from laughing while inhaling the popcorn like crazy.

Steve's hair, who just stood in the rage of Thor, was frizzled and cackling with electricity.

Tony and Sam burst out, not able to control themselves.

"Oh Jesus CHRIST!" Steve huffed.

And to make matters worse, his hair set fire.

Natasha had her jaw hanging.

How was this... How can a professional team of superheroes be so... This.

She groaned. What is this mess she lives in.

Steve ran to the kitchen, screaming, while Tony and Sam followed suit, laughing like maniacs and filming this whole ordeal.

_"WHERE IS THE GODDAMN WATER?! WHY IS THE TAP NOT WORKING!!??"_

_"LANGUAGE!!"_

_"NOT THE TIME TONY!!!"_

While this happened, Clint and Thor are still fighting about their pop-tarts, albeit without lightning this time.

_"THIS IS MINE!! I PICKED IT UP FIRST!"_

_"IT HAS MY NAME WRITTEN ON IT!"_

_"YOU UNHOLY LIAR! DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!_

_"OH YEAH?! WELL, YOU ARE SMART!!"_

"Wait, what?"

_"THAT WAS A LIE!!!"_

_"WAAAAAAARRRGGH!!"_

Nat sighed once more and got off her cozy place against the window.

She picked up a fire extinguisher from the corner. Calmly, she walked towards the two fighting men, and sprayed them full in the face.

They immediately calmed down and spluttered.

Now she heads towards the kitchen, where Steve is trying to put the fire out with a paper towel.

_"WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING!!!"_

_"BWAHAHAHAAHAA, IT'S A FRICKIN' PAPER TOWEL YOU IDIOT!!"_

Natasha aimed at sprayed right at his hair.

"Lord, i need more of these." She mumbled.

Steve coughed all the foam out of his mouth (Okay, Natasha aimed not very well. Perhaps she did it on purpose for punishment, because he TRIED TO PUT OUT A FIRE OUT WITH A MOTHERFUCKING PAPER TOWEL. I mean, who does that?!)

Steve blushed. He realized how idiotic he was behaving. But he, in his defense, he was in panic. His hair was on fire!!

Sam and Tony just stood there, grinning like stupid idiots, holding their phones. 

Nat tried to breathe calmly trough her nose.

In, out. In, out. In... GODDAMN IT.

"Tony." She said in a dangerous voice. "Sam." 

The two stupids grinned. "Oops?" Tony asked.

And with that, they ran away, laughing like little kids. 

Natasha closed her eyes, fire extinguisher in her hands, smoke alarm blaring, Steve blushing and Clint and Thor still fighting,

_Lord, give me strength._

* * *

Natasha walked trough the halls of Avengers Tower. She sighed for the umpteenth time this day. Oh, she has such a headache right now. She rubbed her arms.

_It's going to be okay, Natasha._ _You're not alone. Not anymore._

She headed West, towards her Headquarters. She stopped at a door of steel, blue painted. She pressed her thumb at the fingerprint monitor. The door slid open, and she stepped in. Natasha walked towards her oh so warm bed and flopped herself in it.

She groaned.

All she wants is some goddamn peace and quiet! Can nobody here in this stupid tower respect that?! She flipped over and lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. She didn't move an inch. _What to do, what to do..._

Wait, she's bored?

She was never bored before. Never. She was always busy, because she was Natasha fuckin' Romanoff. 

Now... now she has time to do something she wanted to do. 

She sat up straight in her bed. 

What does she wanted to do?

_Spend your time wisely, Romanoff..._

Sirius.

She could still... she could still do that...

Can she? No.

She can't. It isn't like she had tried millions times before. Pleading for them, demanding them to listen, even threatened them. 

They wouldn't listen. They wouldn't believe her. They wouldn't believe Sirius was innocent.

It isn't like she had stone hard evidence. 

She only overheard a conversation. One where Peter Pettigrew is mentioned.

Natasha is a spy. She knows when things are fishy. But the wizards... They just wouldn't listen. And all because she's a god dang muggle. 

She remembered she asked Remus for help. He believed her. They tried together, but Remus was a werewolf what made things... complicated. 

Now... He had given up.

Natasha wondered what he was doing right now.

She stood up and walked to her closet. She opened it, and climbed in. There was her secret safe Tony built just for her.

Natasha smiled at the memory. O yeah, the guy wasn't that bad. She wondered if it still worked after the Big Fight.

She typed her password in (Nobody will ever guess what it is... Except maybe Clint. Thank god he doesn't know about the safe.) and the door opened with a huff.

In lay several pieces of polaroid photographs, some jewelry and... 

Her wedding ring. Her fingers lingered over it, but she shakes her head. No. He's gone and not coming back. Natasha looked at the photographs and scooped them all up. She climbed out again and let the polaroids flurry like snowflakes to the ground. Natasha sat, cross legged, and got ready for some strong nausea. 

She picked one up from when she was just 18. She just graduated the Red Room. She had one simple mission. Gather Intel and information from a pub called Blowby's Pub. Suspicious happenings happened there and the KGB wanted to know what.

So there she was. She met a group of people just as old as she is. They told her to make a move. So she did.

At Sirius. 

Wrong decision. He turned out to be the King of Seducing. They bantered for a bit, flirting. 

Sirius and his mates were drunk. And just like that, he kissed her. 

Appealed, she smacked him. It turned into a fight.

But he had something she didn't. _Magic._

They won.

What? It was 5 against one. Normally that would be easy.

Not if they all had magic. 

A fellow red head stopped them. Lily, was her name. 

That decision changed her life forever.

Apparently, Lily saw something familiar about her. They reported her to one Albus Dumbledore.

This man saved her life. He told her to go work with SHIELD. In that way, she could be free from the Red Room. Dumbledore was an old friend of Nick. And trust her when she said old.

She told him no. But Dumbledore offered her another chance. She could keep her memories of magic.

Again, she said no.

Now, Dumbledore offered her something extreme, something wonderful, something so... unbelievable. He offered to make her sterile her again.

Natasha was for the first time speechless. 

Why does she want to be sterile anyway? She was a Russian spy. Well, her sterility... That was her only part that was human. Natasha became a killing machine, but her sterility made her still feel like... Human.

Until they stripped it away from her so brutally. 

Anyway, she told them she would think about it. Naturally, she went straight to the Red Room. 

But Clint tracked her down, convinced her to join SHIELD and all that. Convinced her to bring back her sterility.

(Dumbledore did managed to make her sterile, and that was the one time out of 3 times that she cried)

Natasha became 'friends' with Clint. Actually, he mentored her, but after a while they got close. But that was not all of it. Clint was a friend of Sirius'. 

Well, an old friend of Remus, who was Sirius' friend.

Clint introduced her - properly, this time- to the group.

James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Lily. Together with Clint her very first best friends.

This was a photograph Clint made when they first met. 'For memories', he said.

She was a bit grumpy, because they did defeat her, and nobody defeats Natasha Romanoff. 

But they had magic.

She and Sirius made it work. They apologized, made a few jokes. That's when the spark happened.

Within a month they dated. 

She got pregnant. Lily too. She couldn't be happier. 

But of course someone had to mess it up. And that someone is some pale, literally nose less jerk Voldemort.

What even is that name??

She and Clint helped in the Order. They were the only Muggles in the group.

A shit amount of people died. 

And so did Lily and James.

Natasha closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Thinking about them is hurtful.

Oh, James. He was such a dork. It was safe to say that he was the Mother Hen of the group. He's mischievous, and cocky. But surprisingly innocent. She remembered Sirius and she ad relationship problems. Remus was suspicious of Peter, who was gone the whole time. Sirius said that Remus was stupid to accuse Peter (How very wrong he was). Natasha sided with Remus. To top it off, Lily screwed some mission up, almost killing Remus in the process. They fought to. Clint was also mad at Lily for almost killing his best friend. He didn't know about the fight about Peter, though. 

And in the middle of it was James. James, who had no idea what the hell was going on. James, who tried so hard to let everybody be friends again. He was fuckin' confused. 

Natasha chuckled at the memory. It was also James who brought them back together again.

But after he and Lily died, everything went downhill. 

And she was alone, with a daughter to take care of.

Her sweet, sweet Hermione.

* * *

_[So that was how our dearest Natasha met troublemaker extraordinaire Sirius Black. Heartwarming isn't it? No. It isn't. They got into a fight. So quit fangirling/boying - It is disgusting. Why did i signed up for this again? You, stupid Author, why do you have to be so lovey-dovey like this? Anyway, Natasha is sad. I wonder what Sirius is doing? Hey, Author. Please write about Sirius now. I'm curious.]_

Sirius was completely and utterly fucked. Like, completely. 

He was planning to cross the sea to America. His Hermione told him that they live in America know. Despite that, Hermione still went to Hogwarts. When he asked why, she replied Natasha couldn't let her daughter go to Ilvermory. Because Natasha knew Sirius wanted that Hermione went to Hogwarts. For the record, he didn't want to admit he got teary eyed. 

_[Ha, denial.]_

But Sirius was fuckin' stupid, so he flew South. Look, he had no idea where South was at the moment. He was to distraught finding out that his daughter was alive and kicking. And Natasha! She's alive to and kicking ass. Apparently, she and Clint joined some superhero group in America. Sirius groaned. He was still in fuckin' England! How... 

Clint. Hermione didn't gave him Natasha's number because she never uses her phone. So... Clint.

He holds the phone Hermione gave him in his hands and typed the number in. Yes, he spend 12 years in Azkaban, but he can still use a phone. 10 points to Sirius! 

He and Buckbeak landed at the coast, and they were now hiding in some sort of sea cave. He thanked Merlin for the invention of mobile data.

"Pick up, pick up!" He mumbled impatiently.

Clint didn't pick up.

Now he was royally screwed.

Wait... Laura! Of course! 

He searched trough Hermione's contacts (yes, it was her phone Adi, now shut up)... Come on, where is she... There! Second Mom (Laura). That must be her. 

he clicked, and waited. Come on...

"Hermione? Sweetie? I thought in Hogwarts you can't work with tecnichal devices?"

Sirius sucked in a very deep breath. 

"Wait... This isn't Hermione!"

Sirius instantly panicked.

"Wait, no, Laura! It's me!"

A pause. Then...

"SIRIUS?!"

_[ Ohohohoohoo... And the plot thickens. And... Wait, Author, did you just called me Adi?_

_..._

_..._

_Oh my fuckin' god, SHE DIDN'T -]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The name of the Narrator is out! I present you, Adi otherwise known as Grumpy Girl!
> 
> No references this time, sorry (Comment below, what is your favorite Fandom besides HP and MCU?)
> 
> //So, this chapter is shorter :(( AAAAAGH, I'M SO SORRY, SENPAIS!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! - Anywho, here we learned more about Natasha's relationship with our loveliest Marauders and Lily-Flower. And how she can get a child if she's sterile according to the movies.
> 
> Quick question, what is your Patronus? Mines a Sphinx Cat :P
> 
> //Next Chapter, more info about the missing Thirteen!


	3. 3. SPECIAL PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about the Missing Thirteen and Hydra. The Avengers are having a royal visit from Wakanda, and Sirius and Laura have a talk.

C H A P T E R 3: ABOUT PUNISHMENTS, ABILITIES, PROMOTIONS, ROYAL VISITS, FIRST-AID KITS AND BROKEN WINE GLASSES 

T H E F I V E C H I L D R E N sat unemotionally at the cold plastic benches. On the benches were stains of blood. The wall behind them is made of cold hard cave stone, and it's filthy beyond imagining. On the floor were training mats, also very filthy. A man stood in front of the children, pacing and muttering.

[Ah, and welcome to another chapter. Where are we? I have no idea, but to take a lucky guess, i think these children are one of the Thirteen. Maybe this man himself is Thirteen, i do not know. What you guys know though, is my name. Stupid Author.]

The man - who's in a long black leather jacket - stood still in front of a boy.

He looked at him with a menacing glare.

"Please, kindly, produce a shadow." He snarled trough gritted teeth. The boy bit on his lip.

"IT WAS NOT A QUESTION!" The man barked at him. "SO DO IT. NOW."

The boy stuck out his hands and closed his eyes. He concentrated, hard. You can even see slightly some sweat forming on his forehead.

Nothing.

The man let out a scream of rage, and punched the kid in his kid. He gasped, and choked. He went on his knees, and took a shuddering breath. In, out.

The man scoffed, and gave the boy another kick. "Pathetic." He snorted.

He took out some sort of device and talked into it.

"Experiment C1 failed." He muttered. The man stuffed it in his pocket again, and walked to the next kid.

"Name." He ordered. "Ginevra Weasley." She said immediately. The man nodded in satisfaction. Finally, someone who listened. "Experiment number." He said. "C3." She replied.

"Good. Now, demonstrate." The girl nodded and stood up. She closed her eyes, and just like that, she set her hair on fire. She didn't seem fazed by it, and merely blinked at the man, waiting for orders. "Good, good." He muttered. "Now do it..." He looked around the room for inspiration.

The room was small, and made out of walls that didn't seem as washed. A dirty rope was chucked in the corner, and some broken training dummy's were laying randomly on the floor. Left were the training mats. There were some ropes hanging from the wall, and some chains. A face was painted with graffiti on the wall, with two x's on the eyes. The man 's eyes lingered for a moment on the bad portrait, and he grinned.

He snapped his fingers, and the red painted door opened. Some agents filled the room. They stood in formation and saluted. "Hail Hydra." They said. "Hail Hydra." The man and the children replied, automatically.

"What's the order, General?" One agent asked. The officer gestured to the boy, still with his knees on the floor. "Bring him out. He's useless. For now." The agents nodded, and they picked the boy from the floor. "And get back with the woman." He told them. One agent hesitated. "Which woman, Mr. Kavikoski?"

Kavikoski immediately stood still, and he glared at the man. "You. Stay." He growled. The young agent gulped and nodded his head.

The other ones muttered, whispered, worried. "He's goin' to die." One said. They quickly shuffled out of the room with the boy, wanting to get out of Kavikoski's anger range.

The door closed. Kavikoski took a step towards the man. He patted is shoulder. "What's your name, lad?" He asked. The guy whimpered in fear. "A-Alvin Zuckerburg, Sir." Kavikoski snarled. "Well then, Alvin." He said in a dangerous tone. "Do you know you never CALL ME BY MY NAME?!" He suddenly exploded. Alvin nodded meekly. Kavikoski scoffed. "Well then. Enjoy your last minutes on Earth." The poor boy was shaking now, and he moaned. "No. Please, i beg you. I-i have a sister. Please..." He begged.

Kavikoski gave him one last cold stare. Then he pointed at the red-head, hair still aflame.

"You. Punish him." He growled, still staring at Alvin Zuckerburg.

The room was blazing hot for a second, and Alvin's screams echoed around the walls.

When the fire died out...

Alvin was no more.

In the cell block of C3 and C4, silent whispers can be heard. Luna Lovegood was playing with a fork, letting it fly in the air with her Abilities.

"Do you feel sorry for him?" Luna asked. Ginny was lying in bed, and she looked up. She knows exactly who Luna is talking about. "No." She lied easily. But Luna knew her longer then today, and she shook her head.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." She teased. Ginny frowned. "What?" She asked confused. "It's something i overheard from some guards." Luna said with a small smile. It was ironic, because Ginny's pants were not on fire, but her hair is. Ginny quickly let her fire cool down, and she blushed.

"Okay yes." She confessed. "But we're Hydra. We're stone cold a-and we show no mercy." Ginny stuttered. She sighed. Luna shook her head once more. "We're not. We're just... Experiments. Weapons. Nothing more. We're not Hydra, we're property of Hydra."

Ginny scowled and flopped once more on her bed. "But i wan't to be more! I don't want to be some freak who gets kicked around, i want to do something worthy!!"

Luna gets up from her position on her bed, and flew towards Ginny. She sat next to her, and lay an arm around her neck. "Well, then let's show them what we can do on the next mission." Luna let the fork fly over to them, and she ripped it apart in midair.

Ginny's eyes burned, literally, and the shreds of the fork who's still hanging in the air set aflame.

"Yeah. Let's show them what we got."

A thud can be heard outside, and their heads whipped towards the door.

Said door opened, and a boy was shoved inside the cell. His glasses stood crooked on his nose, and his hair was messier then ever. But his eyes shined in excitement. Something Ginny haven't seen in ages.

The door behind him was shut closed, and he leaned against it, breathing hard.

"I-i..." He chocked. Luna immediately flew towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Harry nodded, and he took some more deep breaths.

"You can't believe what happened... Thirteen came." Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "Thirteen? Are you serious?!" Harry smirked. "As serious as Officer on Taco Tuesday." Ginny shakes her head. "Wow..." She whispered.

If Thirteen came, that can only mean two things: A) You''ll get killed, B) You'll get a promotion. And seeing as Harry is still alive, that must mean B. "What did he say?" Luna asked excitedly.

Harry looked around, afraid if someone might overhear him. He leaned closer to the two girls.

"Section C will get their own stand-alone mission. With me on the lead." Luna's jaw opened, and she squealed. "Oh, congratulations!"

Ginny smiled, and shakes her head in disbelief. "I thought Officer hated you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but Thirteen said i made most improvement. I managed to shift completely yesterday, and the shadows fully listened to me." Harry shuddered a bit. The memory was not... Pleasant.

Ginny threw herself to the older boy. "Oh, finally we can prove ourselves! A stand-alone mission!"

Luna smiled, but that quickly disappeared. "Okay, but... Why are you here? Why are you not in your own cell block?" Harry bit his lip, trying to hide his smile.

"When Neville heard about it, he lost it and let his Abilities flew out. The whole cell block is covered in all sort of plants, venomous and not."

Ginny smiled fondly at the boy. He had his plant Abilities the least out of his control. But there's improvement.

"And Daphne?" Ginny asked. The Greengrass girl was like a sister to the girls. From the outside, she was cold as her ice Abilities, but in the inside she's the loving bog sister of the Section. And her own little sister, Astoria in Section A, of course.

Just like how Daphne is their big sister, Harry's their brother. Ginny loved him, and if there's something wrong, she can go to him. Ginny knows that Harry his pain behind cocky smiles, and she let him. She understands. She does the same.

"Daphne the Ice queen? She's training, trying to control her water Abilities."

It was common knowledge that Harry and Daphne always gets into arguments. But really, they love each other. They just show it in their own special way.

Ginny slid next to Harry on the floor. "Speaking of second Abilities, how is Neville with the animals? Can he talk to animals yet?"

Just a year back, they were given their second Abilities. Luna, Harry and Ginny can sort of control them, but Neville and Daphne were still struggling. But, like they said, there's improvement.

[Okay, now i'm confused. Aren't you guys confused? What the heck happened? Abilities? Seems like Hydra was serious when they said they will experiment on them. Jeez. But how does that work? I mean, the mind-stone is in Vision now.

Let's think about that later. From what i have read, Harry can 'create shadows' and shapeshift. O, just like the first chapter!

Ginny can set things in fire, and is immune. Her hair can be set aflame too without burning it to crisps. But what is her 'Second Ability?'

Okay, Luna can fly and has Telekinesis.

Neville has 'Plant Abilities.' I have no idea what that is, but it sounds cool. He also can talk to animals, i think... Well, he's trying to.

Daphne is basically Elsa, but she can also control water. Interesting...

Now onto the story once more...]

Harry stood up, and threw himself on Luna's bed. "UGH, i'm exhausted..." He muttered.

"And yes. He talked to a frog." Ginny rolled her eyes, and sat next to his body. 

"No dummy. Everyone can talk to a frog. Did the frog talk back?" She asked. Harry groaned. "I think so. According to Neville, the frog said something along the lines of: "Get away from me, you big bastard." Luna giggled, and joined the two on her bed. "Poor frog. He must have been terrified." 

BANG!

The three of them looked at the door. It opened, and in came Daphne Greengrass in her full grace. The door shut closed once more. 

Harry groaned. "Oh, it's you." 

Daphne smiled. She's in a good mood, and she won't let Harry ruin it. "Yes, it's me." She smirked haughtily. 

Daphne flicked her wrist, and a jet of water hit Harry square on the face.

There was a cold silence.

The three girls burst out laughing while Harry spluttered and choked. He wiped the wetness from his face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, haha, you guys. So funny." He sneered. Ginny giggled and wiped some water out of his hair. 

"Oh, you silly. It was just a joke." She hold her palm to his face. It gave a warm glow and warmed him up. "Better?"

Harry smirked and played a bit with Ginny's hair. "Better." 

Daphne didn't know why, but she felt a twinge of... something in her stomach. Was it jealousy? No, it can't be, right?

Luna caught her eye, and she smiled 'innocently.' Daphne blushed.

"So..." Harry drawled. "Finally got that water out of you, huh? Took you long enough."

Daphne smiled and joined them on Luna's bed. "Yes. I did. It was..." She shifted uncomfortably. "It was... Hard."

The rest of them nodded earnestly. They know what they did to her. It all happened to them as well.

"But," Ginny said excited. "Harry has amazing news." Daphne cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Harry grinned. "Next week, Section C will get their first stand-alone mission." Daphne gasped. "No way." She said in disbelief. "Yes way." Harry nodded. "And..." He added. "I'm the fuckin' leader." He said smugly. Daphne opened her mouth. And closed it. She widened her eyes.

"You?!"

The Avengers' dining room was full of chatter. T'Challa and Shuri will come visit this evening, so they were hosting a big dinner event. Bucky and Steve were (naturally) cooking. Pepper and Natasha are setting the table up. Tony is babysitting the kids (The Bartons, Harley and Peter), while Rhodey and Sam were arguing over the film they want to watch. Wanda and Vision will come later. Thor was in Asgard, having some problems there, and Bruce is still missing. 

There was a lightning blast outside, and the people in the tower looked up. For a second there was blissful silence. Then, everything was back to normal. It's just Thor. Seems like his problems back home were solved.

And yes, the elevator dinged. "Thor and Loki are coming upstairs." Announced FRIDAY. Yep, there was it - 

Wait, Loki?

Natasha's head shot up. That can't be right, can it? Surely Loki wasn't here... What would Clint do about it? Speaking of Clint, where is he?

The elevator door opened and in stepped Thor and Loki.

Oh Thor, you big dunderhead.

Everyone was staring at them.

"Good evening my fellow Avengers! I have heard that King T'Challa and his sister Lady Shuri will visit. I thought it will be a blissful experience to meet fellow royalty." Thor flashed a big grin.

"Uhm, Thor..." Pepper began, unsure of herself. "What is Loki doing here?" 

Loki stood next to Thor, deadpan look on his face. "Yes, i see brother. A very warm welcome, this is." He said. 

Thor looked confused for a second. He glanced at Loki, and grinned once more. "Well, he's currently standing next to me, of course!" 

Rhodey facepalmed, while Sam snorted. "Damn straight." He muttered.

Everyone glared at him.

Sam shrugged. "What? It's true." 

Loki sighed, and turned on his heels. Thor looked distraught, and followed him. "Brother, where are you going?" 

"Away. Clearly, or not so clear for your idiot brain, i'm not welcome here." He spat over his shoulder. "But brother..." And just like that, the Asgardian brothers were gone. 

And just how fast they disappeared, the Avengers went back to work as quickly.

Tony came running around the corner, Nathaniel following suit.

"I heard Loki is here?!" He asked. Nathaniel giggled and clapped his hands. "Loki! I wanna meet him!" Tony looked disgraced. "Uhm, no. He destroyed half my tower and killed people. You stay away from him! He's a dangerously unstable individual!" 

Nathaniel looked at him blankly. Tony sighed. Natasha chuckled. "Where's Peter and Harley?" She asks while rubbing some glasses with a towel. Everything has to be perfect according to Steve. They're royalty.

"In the labs. They said they were making a surprise for Shuri." The last time the Wakandan siblings visited, Harley, Peter and Shuri instantly bonded trough vines and science. It was a mess and a nightmare. 

"And Coop and Lila are at the cinema. Watching some musicals, i guess."

Natasha nodded, and set the squeaky clean glass at the table. Now, she picked up a plate, and began rubbing it with another towel. Steve came out of the kitchen, completely in distraught.

"Guys! Remember! Everything must be - "

"Totally perfect, we know."

[ AaAAAAaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaAAAaAAAhhh... I freaking LOVE Loki!! Nooo, don't let him gooo, Nat!! Ugh, idiots.

Wait, why is there a dinner in this chapter? It is called Special People, right? Where are the special people in this fragment? Author? And she's not here. Typical.

So, the Avengers are organizing a dinner. Well, that will end up well. Let's give them some time, kay? In the mean time, we can see what happened to Sirius...] 

...

...

...

Laura dipped the blue cloth once more in the alcohol. She gently rubbed it on Sirius' arm, who is sitting on the couch. He let a slight gasp as the cloth stings when it meets his wound. Laura, who's sitting next to him, gave him an apologizing look. It was evening, but the last wisps of sunlight are still peeking in the large living room, giving it a golden glow. 

"I can't believe you just escaped. First one out of Azkaban? Impressive." Laura smiled. Sirius smirked and let is good hand shuffle trough his dirty locks. "Still full of surprises." Laura rolled her eyes. "Your still as obnoxious as ever." She muttered as she opened her First-Aid kit. With your husband Avengering so often, it is a must-have for her. 

"So... I've heard your husband and my still fiancée have joined some sort of superhero group?" He asked, smirk still playing on his lips. Laura sighed. "Yes. Apparently, being an agent of SHIELD, former Order member, is still not dangerous enough."

Sirius smiled, and leaned backwards, feet resting on the coffee table. "That's them, yes. Can you blame them? Living on the edge of life can be fun."

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Almost dying from a Dementor is fun?" Yes, she knows what a Dementor is. She had an experience with one, actually... But that's a story for another day. She blinked at the memory. She couldn't see it, but she felt it. It was... Horrible. And when she saw a photograph of a Dementor, she was happy she wasn't a witch. Not able to see them counted as a blessing for her.

Sirius winced at her harsh words. "Yeah... That was no fun. But it wasn't my fault!" 

Laura's eyes soften. "Yeah, Siri. I know." 

The wizard slapped her arm playfully. "Don't call me that." He said haughtily. Laura laughed, and picked up a bandage. She sheared some of, and rolled it around Sirius' left arm. "Ah, sweet hell. Your left handed, aren't you? How can you hold your wa - Wait, do you have a wand?" 

"No, of course not, Laura. I was on the run, remember?" He scoffed. "Oh, no. I totally didn't see you on the news being called dangerous and criminally insane." 

Again, Sirius winced. "Does that mean Clint and Nat know about it?"

Laura shook her head. "No. Otherwise they already had tracked you down, and dragged your ass to America."

"By the way, thanks for picking me up. And also thanks for letting Buckbeak come with me."

Buckbeak is currently outside in their big shed, in all probability playing with some mice. 

"And a helicopter? Wow."

Laura waved it off. "It was nothing. Just contacted some SHIELD agents."

Sirius looked around the house. "Speaking of SHIELD agents, where is our dearest Nicky? And Hilltop?" Laura chuckled at the nicknames Sirius gave them. Then she bit her lip.

"Well... They think it would be better for you to go to Avengers Tower. Dumbledore approved."

Sirius' head whipped to meet her eyes. "What?!"

Laura sighed, and picked up a lotion. She turned open the lid, and smeared some of it on her fingers. She then proceeds to rub it in his face.

"It's for the best. No, the Avengers do not know about you and Nat, nor about magic. But now it's about time to tell them. And about Hermione too."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know..." He fiddled with his hair. Laura always noticed that he did that when he gets nervous. She finally stopped rubbing, and picked up a clean towel to rub her hands clean.

"Hey, where are the kids?" He said to make an attempt to change the subject. Laura let him. It was a difficult dilemma after all.

"At the Tower. So, if you wan't to meet them..."

Sirius sighed and let his head rest in his hands. 

"Okay... But i don't know if i can do it alone."

Laura patted is back. "You don't have to, really. I come with you. And Hermione too."

Sirius head immediately shot up. "That's... Actually a good idea." He said slowly.

Laura looked smug. "I know right? And we let her choose some friends come with her. It's hard for her too, you know."

Sirius nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. Do that."

Laura stood up. "Great. I already have send the letters trough Floo. I know Hermione, i know which friends she will choose."

Sirius got from the couch too. He yawned. "I-i think i..." 

Laura gave Sirius a slight push. "Alright, sleepyhead. Time to go to bed." Sirius nodded numbly, and stumbled his way upstairs. He looked back from over his shoulder. "You know, Lau," He yawned. "Thank you, really. You are a wonderful woman. You're... special" He stretched and walked up the stairs. Laura smiled fondly. He's such a ball of fluff.

She picked up her phone from the kitchen table, and dialed a number.

Riiiiiiiiiing...

"Laura?"

[AaaAaAAaaAAaWWwWwWwhHHHhhhHHh.... I ship this bromance!]

The dinner with T'Challa and Shuri went really well. Okay, so Harley's and Peter's suprise blew up a bit early then they expected, so everything was covered in glitter. And Loki went back, caused mayhem and a big fat ass argument which resulted in lightning, ergo, more hair on fire. Okay, so what when Nathaniel spit his milk on T'Challa's face? And the kids were not giving to much sugar at all...

Okay, so maybe the dinner didn't go that well...

Poor Steve. After the whole fiasco he had a whole mental breakdown. Tony, Pepper, Nat and surprisingly Loki managed to get all the kids in bed. 

Now the adults are sitting in the living room, wineglasses in their hands, just chatting. Vision and Wanda left again, they want some peace and quiet after dinner. Clint was having a call or something, and Pepper was off to work. Loki and Thor stayed. Yes, they worked it out. How? That is, again, a story for another day. It is a rather dramatic one, let me tell you. 

Shuri and T'Challa decided to sleep over, with Shuri already knocked out in Peter's room (They were all knocked out in Peter's room)

Tony is looking at the content of his wine glass. He wants to stay sober tonight. 

Steve is just telling about a story on one of his SHIELD missions after the Battle of New York. Loki, we're looking at you.

"... And it was weird. The woods were abandoned, we were perfectly alone. There was no reason to feel it, but... I suddenly felt something... Cold. I suddenly felt hopeless, and it was like my happiness was sucked out of me. I felt lost, like...-"

"Like you never feel happy again." Nat whispered. Steve nodded his head. "Precisely! And... Wait, what?" 

Everyone was staring at Nat now. She shrugged.

"That can happen to the best of people. It's... Normal to get it, i did too. You know, with all the dangerous work we do... Fighting criminals..."

Tony frowned. He wasn't a total expert on PTSD and trauma's but he's pretty sure that's not normal. He glanced at Sam, who dealt with these things when he was just a civilian. He frowned too. 

Tony let it slide, Natasha looked a bit uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject. 

"Speaking of criminals... Did you guys know that the British Government actually arrested that Sirius Black guy? But then he escaped again..."

Tony ment well, but that was clearly not the right thing to do.

Natasha let her glass fall, still full of wine. "What did you say?" She breaths. "Sirius Black... Arrested???" 

Tony looked at Natasha over his wine glass. "Yes. He escaped, remember? People in Britain went berserk. Apparently he killed 19 people in one day. Still doesn't beat you, Antlers." 

Loki scoffed. "As i told you ignorant mortals, it was all a misunderstanding. I was not quite right in the mind and was forced to do things i would never do."

Natasha looked a bit pale and sick. "He escaped?"

"Yeah," Rhodey answered. "Have you been living under a rock lately?"

Natasha stood up and stalked away, not bothering to clean her mess up.

Tony frowned once more.

Natasha had many secrets, but this one... Tony couldn't help but feel that this was important. Did she know him, or something?

Tony couldn't place his finger on it. He only knows that Black must mean something... Special for her.

Tony would get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So yeah! As I promised, more information about the Thirteen! In case you didn't quite get it, the Thirteen were experimented on. Just like Wanda and Pietro, they got special Abilities. To clarify some more, the Thirteen were divided in three groups: Section A, B & C. The children mentioned (Except Astoria) in this chapter are in Section C.
> 
> Did someone got the Beetlejuice reference? (Yes, i'm obsessed with musicals)
> 
> //Next chapter, some more of Hermione Black and her gang! Wan't to see something specific? Feel free to suggest in the comments! Also, i greatly appreciate the grammar police, so if you see mistakes, i'll love it if you fix it!!
> 
> Quick question: Which character do you love in HP, but is potraited as a villain?
> 
> //Yes, Thor and Loki has made it up earlier. To clear things up: Bruce is still missing, and Thor is still on his quest with the Infinity Stones,(Speaking of them, i'm still not recovered from IW and Endgame) but he still go on visits to Midgard. And as you can see, he likes to drag Loki's ass with him. What Loki's doing? Some stupid stuff, i guess :DDDDDDDDDD


	4. 4. CONFUSED PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter... Sorry :/

**_C H A P T E R 4: ABOUT CEREAL DISCUSSIONS, PETTY REDHEADS, BAD-TEMPERED OWLS, PAPER PLANES, LETTERS, SUSPICIONS AND AI CHATROOMS._ **

**_L A U R A S T A R E D A S_** Sirius inhaled his food like there was no tomorrow. She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Don't you have manners?" She scolds him.

Sirius grinned at her, mouth still full. "Nawh." He replied, shoveling his scrambled eggs inside. Laura rolled her eyes at the antics of this man who calls himself an adult. Yeah, he's an adult when Clint finally stops travelling trough the vents.

She flipped the last pancake on the plate, and set the stove off. She brings the plate to the kitcentable, and sat across him. Sirius looked up, and shoved three pancakes or so on his already large breakfast pile. "Chan i hav the fhyruph?" He asked with his mouth still full. 

Laura cupped a hand beind her right ear. "Sorry, what did you say? I don't speak mouth-full." Sirius swallowed his toast in whole. "I said, can i have the syrup?" And he flashed her another shit-eating grin. 

She handed him the syrup, and he poured a whole swimming pool at the top of his pancakes. Laura just picked up a bowl, did some milk in it, and added the cereal. She's not very hungry. 

_{Welcome in Laura's kitchen, dear readers! Here, Sirius and Laura are having breakfast together... Awh, that's cute!}_

_[Yes, it indeed is, new narrator. Can't believe you just stole my spotlight. And... Wait, did Laura just POURED THE MILK FIRST?!]_

_{Yes, she did. And why don't you just call me by my name? That's confusing for the readers. My name is April, pleasure to you all. My box thingy is different then Adi's, as you can see._

_And if you want to, i gladly give you your spotlight back! Altough i have no idea that i stole it..._

...

_Sorry, as a matter of fact, i can't give it back. I don't know where it is..._

_By the way, why is pouring the milk first wrong? I do it too?}_

_[I... i have no words for this monstrosity... You narrate this chapter, otherwise i will die of your horrible and cringe antics...]_

_{If you say so...}_

The sound of a fork clattering against the floor can be heard. Laura looked up, she was just spooning some Fruit Loops into her mouth. She swallowed. At least she knows a thing or two about manners.

"What?" She asked, confused. 

Sirius eyes are widened, and he clutched his chest. "Y-you just..." He stammered. 

"I just did what?" Laura looked around her, still confused. 

"You just... You monster! Did you just... DID YOU JUST PUT THE MILK IN BEFORE THE CEREAL?!" Sirius screeched, still clutching his chest.

Laura blinked, then inwardly groaned. This is what Sirius is concerned about? She already told you, this man ain't an adult.

"YOU DISGRACE! PUTTING THE MILK IN BEFORE THE CEREAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OH, MY HEART!" He flopped to the floor, and clutched his chest harder, acting like it has been shot, or something.

"That's not where your heart is." Laura said deadpanned. Sirius looked down. Indeed, he was clutching at the right. He quickly switched. 

"Okay, but... I'M HURT, LAURA, I REALLY AM! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?!" He screamed once more.

Laura blinked again. "Do you want the whole list? Just per year? Per month? Even then, it's pretty long. And get your ass from the floor. What did i tell you about manners?"

Sirius scowled. He dragged himself of the floor, and sat grumpily in his seat. "Jeez, okay. There's absolute no drama today." He muttered.

Laura placed a hand on his arm. "Hun, your the dramaqueen heself. Yes, i said queen, i don't give a damn if your either male or female or something in between. In one sentence, you provide enough drama for a whole month." She smirked. 

"That's not true!" Said dramaqueen protested.

Silence.

"Okay, maybe it is." He confessed. Laura laughed. "And you know who put the milk before the cereal as well? Lily." She winked. Sirius smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she did. She was a strange one." He said quietly. Laura nodded. The atmosphere was suddenly sad, and dull. "She was. But a powerful one, too." She said, smiling at the memory of a red-haired witch with emerald green eyes. 

Sirius chuckled. "She was one strong woman. Very fierce, and with a fiery attitude."

He placed his hands behind his head, and grinned. 

"Remember when this Muggle-man called James a drunk bastard and a disgrace to society when James said he was unemployed?" He asked, staring in the distance.

Laura hold her head in her palm, and had a dreamy look on her face. "Yes, i do. It was her brother-in-law, i think." 

"Yeah, Dursley." 

Laura looked at the figure of Sirius, still staring at nothing. He lost everyone, and everything because of a bastard who thought it was fun to kill innocent people. 

"He looked like a whale himself. No, scratch that, that's insulting for whales. I actually like whales." Sirius continued.

"Ah, yes. I remember. We had a... Triple date? Quadruple date?" Laura asked. She counted her fingers. "The Dursleys, you and Nat, me and Clint and James and Lily. Yes, quadruple." She concluded.

Sirius snorted. "After he said that James looked like a kicked puppy." Laura smirked. "The poor boy." She muttered.

"And Lily straight up bitchslapped Dursley across the face, and shouted that society was a lie at the top of her lungs." Sirius shaked his head. She was one of a kind. 

"Yes, she said that James was the love of her life, that he was the most sweetest person you'll ever meet, and that she will take him every day over some boring, old employee who still believes in society." Laura laughed.

"James' face when she said that..." Sirius chuckled. 

"And to top it off, Snivellus was stalking us, and heard everything what Lily said about Jmes!"

The two of them burst out laughing, holding their stomachs.

It was a chaotic night. The Dursleys bolted right after Lily explode. Laura and Clint were spilling wine all over from laughing, and Sirius was congratulating Lily for everyone to hear. Natasha followed the Dursley's and slapped them one more. For luck. James and Lily were blushing like crazy. When the group followed Nat outside, Severus stalked them. There, he shouted at Lily, asking her if she really ment what she said. She answered yes. It turned into a streetfight between Sirius and Severus, and Natasha didn't even stop him. It was wonderful.

Outside, the sound of a helicopter came nearer and nearer. The two of them stopped laughing immediately. Sirius widened his eyes, but Laura ginned. "Stay here." She told him.

She went outside, and the helicopter landed on the field beside their house. Out stepped a man, one who is awfully familiair. "Clint!" She shouted. The latter grinned, and ran towards her. "Laura!" They hugged, and shared a tender kiss. "You came." She breathed.

"Yes, i did. So where's this emergency surprise you told me about, huh?" He smiled. "It's inside." Laura said mysteriously. 

The two of them start walking towards their house.

Clint was talking rapidly about some dinner with the King of Wakanda. "So, there we are. Wanda and Vision just arrived, and Bucky and Steve were serving their food full with pride. Peter and Harley were giving Shuri some wrapped present. They said it will reveal itself later on. Everything went great, but awkward. Then, out of nowhere, BOOM! Present explodes. Shuri had put it on the table and everyone, including the food, was covered in glitter. It was a mess and..." Clint kept rambling on and Linda smiled at him fondly.

What will she do without this man... She couldn't imagine what it must feel for Sirius and Natasha. 

Speaking of Sirius...

They reached the house. Laura opened the door, and Clint went inside, still rambling. 

"... I couldn't believe them, i mean, it's _Loki._ He had me freaking mindcontrolled... He said he was mindcontrolled himself. It's funny when you think about it... Some weird purple weirdo mindcontrolled him, while he mindcontrolled Selvig and m -" 

He stopped dead in his tracks, and his jaw was hanging. 

There was Sirius, in Clint's clothes, long hair in a messy bun, grinning like a fucking maniac. He opened his arms like a grand showman. "I escaped." He said, and bowed.

Clint was still staring.

He walked up to him, still wary. Sirius was grinning. Something in Clint broke.

He punched him square in his face.

Laura screamed, while Sirius made a sound that suspiciously sounded like _oof._

Clint massaged his fist (The dumbass punched with his thumb in the fist) and looked at Sirius with wonder.

"You're real. This isn't a dream." He said in a small voice.

" _OOWW._ Yes, i'm real, you motherfucking idiot. Wait... does that mean you dream about me? Awh, Tweety... I'm flattered."

Now Clint really fought the urge to punch him.

"I can't believe this... Aw, man, what will Natasha say?" He said, shaking his head.

Laura smiled. "You two catch up. And Sirius, tell him about our plan. I have some letters to send."

Clint nodded numbly, and hugged Sirius. 

"Okay, this is new... Didn't knew you were that type of hugger... I tought you are a bird, not a teddybear? Oomph, to tight, to tight... "

Laura shaked her head, and left the room. She climbed the stairs to her room. 

She opened the door, and was greeted by a hoot. It was her owl, Marauder. 

She named him after a very special group of children. 

She picked up a pen, and some parchment (She was NOT going to write with a quill) and wrote a letter to Hermione.

"...And, done." She folded it, and put it in an envelope. She tied the letter to Marauder. She picked him up, and went downstairs again.

She can hear the two men laughing at Clint's story. She smiled.

Laura walked to they're fireplace, and placed Maurauder in it. 

"Safe travels." She whispered. She picked up her bowl of Floo powder. Muggled can't use magic, but they can use Floo powder, which is extremely handy. She sprinkled some of it in the fireplace. "Owl Post Office, Diagon Alley." She said loud and clearly.

The fireplace roared in green, and with a swivel, Marauder was gone.

_{What is in the letter, i'm wondering? Oh! You guys are here too! Yes, it's me again. Adi is at the moment very grumpy, so i'll take it over. Oh, look, Marauder has arrived at the Owl Post Office...}_

Marauder was a bit dizzy. He didn't went to many trips to Europe, because it is fuckin _overseas._ But, noo, Laura must and wanted to send a letter to... What was it again? Oh yeah, Hermione.

Crazy Muggle.

It was his Muggle, tough. Not many owls have served a Muggle. But Marauder had told himself proudly that he was special. Laura was one of a kind, and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

The world is useless, anyway.

So there he was, and he flew to the boss of the Post Office. What was his name again?

Oh whatever. It is irrelevant.

The man looked up, and saw him. Marauder sticked out his leg. The man had a wart on his face, and he was too close for his liking. 

The man muttered something and picked up a stamp. He stamped the envelope with it.

It read _APPROVAL._

Marauder hooted cheerfully and took off. Now, to find that blasted goddaughter of Laura's.

Where is she?

Oh, yeah. Hogwarts.

Wait, Hogwarts?

Marauder groaned. Or, an owl's way to groaning. Can owls groan? Well, anyway, he was annoyed.

This is going to be one hell of a flight.

* * *

_{Aaaawh, Marauder is just so cute... He's such a potatopie, oooohhh... Yes, April again! Adi just wanted to let you guys know that Owl POV is freaking ridiculous. I think it's awesome! Now, let's follow Marauder to his destination, and meet Hermione properly this time...}_

A paper plane it her.

Her day couldn't begin any worse.

Yes, you may think it's no big deal, but _nobody_ hits her with paper planes. Nobody.

Especially when she's in History of Magic.

Okay, she admits, it's boring like hell. But that's the reason why she has to stay focused, she can't afford to get distracted. She needs to pass the test.

So when the plane hit her, she couldn't believe this idiot. Who in their right minds throws a paper plane at Hermione Black?! 

So she opened the plane. Nothing. No message. 

She feels her temper rising, and she glared around the classroom. Some squirmed at her murderous glances. She doesn't care.

She bit her lip. 

Okay, she will count to three, be patience... Wait for the person too reveal themselves.

One...

Two...

Fuck it!!

"Okay, _WHO THREW THIS PAPER PLANE AT ME?!"_ She burst out.

Great, now everyone's looking at her like she's crazy.

Seamus and Dean chuckling, amused by her hot head-ness and her humiliation. She sends a glare their way.

Ron just looked confused. Nothing new.

Leoni looks at her with sympathy. She knows that Hermione is grumpy today, and she really want to focus on Professor Binns, they have a test tomorrow. The icing of the cake is that Hermione woke up with a freaking headache that hurts like a bitch. And now someone throws a paper plane her way. Disgraceful, right?

Professor Binns must have heard her scream too, because he slowly looks up from his notes and blinked, surprised to see a full classroom. "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Blaire?" He asked. 

Now Hermione was really freaking annoyed. He might be a teacher, but Hermione hates it wen he can't get her name right. She can't shake the feeling like he's mocking her, or something. 

Even if he does it for the whole school.

"It's Mrs. Black, and yes somethings wrong. Somebody just threw a paper plane at me! I mean, Merlin, i'm trying to freaking concentrate here! Is that too much to ask?!" She explodes one more.

Then she hastily clamped her mouth shut. "Shit, i cursed." She muttered. Her eyes widened, and she shut er mouth once again shut. 

_I can't believe i just fucking said that out loud!_

Her friends were laughing at her, and she blushed. Now everyone blinks at them, trying to process what just happened. 

Hermione Jean Black, Gryffindor Good Girl, cursing? That can't be right, can it? This must be a hallucination, or something...

Hermione feels her head throbbing, and she had a feeling she might puke. Everyone's staring at her, and the sun is to hot, her head feels like it's splitting in two...

She tries to breath calmly. "P-professor? Can i be dismissed? I don't feel so good..." Binns nodded absentmindedly and waved her off.

Hermione hastily gathered her things, and rushed out of the classroom, red in her face. Guess that means she'll have to study it alone...

She tried to walk fast, but she stumbled over her feet. "Everything's going to be okay, Hermione..." She assured herself.

Hah! Everything all right, my ass...

She finally arrived at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately came rushing foreward.

"Oh dear, what happened to you? You look awfully pale... Come with me honey, we will give you a fixer upper now..." She muttered, and she led Hermione to a chair. "Now sit." She ordered. Hermione happily obliged. 

Madam Pomfrey disappeared again. Hermione settled in the lemon green chair, and she picked up a book from her bag. She wanted to do something productive...

She flipped to a random page and stared at the words. She couldn't concentrate, her head... And what is that tapping sound she hears all the time??  
Wait... Tapping noise?

She looked from her book and glanced around the ward. It was fairly empty, except for a sleeping figure behind a curtain that separates him/her from the rest. She slowly stands up. 

_Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap... tap, tap, tap tap tap... TAP TAP TAP!_

Hermione startled, and looked to her left. There on the windowsill is a beautiful barn owl. Golden specks are littered over it's body, and it's big grey eyes looked at her... Annoyed?

Only one owl in her life can look so annoyed... Marauder?!

She stumbled towards the window and opened it quickly. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She whispered. 

If owls can roll their eyes, Marauder definetely would do so. He flew in and perked himself on the lemon green chair arm, and looked at her expectedly. He stuck out his leg. There's an envelope and a single piece of paper tied to it. Is it from her Dad? Gosh, that is weird to say. But no, that doesn't make any sense, why would Siriu... Uhm, Dad use Marauder? Unless...

She looks at the piece of paper.

_LETTER TRANSPORT: AMERICA > BRITAIN. VERIFIED: DOCKLE'S STAMP OF APPROVAL._

So it is from Laura...

Now she untied the envelope.

_WARNING. DON'T OPEN UNTIL YOU'RE ALONE._

_TO: HERMIONE BLACK, D.T, S.M, L.L AND R.W_

_YOU KNOW WHO THOSE INITIALS BELONGS TO._

Hermione frowned. Why would Laura write to her _and_ her friends?

It doesn't make sense. 

"Oh, Hermione! I will give you a Pepper-Up to clean that headache of yours! You look sickly pale, dear... Which flavour do you want?" Came Madam Pomfrey's voice. 

Hermione shoved the envelope quickly in her pocket and shooed Marauder to the window.

"Uhm, do you have raspberry?" She called out. Marauder was a little shit, and stayed put. He had no intention in flying all the way to Diagon Alley again to that gosh darn post office.

"Sorry, we don't have that... i do have strawberry, what do you think?" Madam Pomfrey shouted again.

Hermione got flashbacks on one of her mother's story's... wasn't Iron Man's girlfriend allergic to strawberry's?

"Uhm, no. I'm allergic..." She said. 

"There's an Owl Post Office here in Hogsmeade... and an Owlery hero on the grounds... Now, _shoo._ " She hissed at the stubborn owl. "Owls aren't allowed here!" 

But Marauder wasn't listening. His ears perked up when he heard the word Owlery. He stared at Hermione for a second and then was gone in a flash. Hermione sighed in relief. 

This is why she didn't got an owl...

Madam Pomfrey appeared with a bottle of Pepper Up. "This flavour is pear... I hope - dear, what are you doing at the window?" 

Hermione startled and looked nervous at the woman in front of her.

"I was admiring... admiring the view! Yes... Beautiful, beautiful view." She said with the confidence of a 5 year old.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Are you sure? I swear that I heard some flapping noise... Are you lying to me?"

Hermione shakes her head. "No! Why would i ever do that? Hehe..." 

Madam Pomfrey's face lit up as a Christmas tree. "Well, If you say so! Now, I'm sure pear is good for you... Sit and drink, dear!"

Hermione snatched the Pepper Up from her hands. 

"Yeah, uh... I'll take that and go... I have... Homework! Yes, homework..." She smiled.

Hermione backed slowly down to the doors. 

"Hope you have a good day, Madam... Pear is good, absolutely great..." The two started at each other for a moment, one confused, the other awkwardly.

"Yeah... Bye." With that Hermione speed walked out of the Hospital Wing and continued doing so to Gryffindor tower. She glanced at her watch. 

04:00 PM... lessons are over, thank god. 

And now, to her friends...

* * *

"Do you guys know where the hell Clint is?" Natasha asked as she snuck behind Tony. He gave a yelp and almost stumbled off his stool. He glared at her. 

Tony was just sitting in his bio lab, experimenting on some DNA he managed to get from Wanda.

"No." He scowled. "Why would i know, anyways? I tought he would tell you." He added.

Natasha shakes her head. "No. And it isn't anything SHIELD related, so where in the world is he?" 

Tony shrugged it off. "Maybe he's off with his family, or something. I don't know!"

"No, I contacted Laura. He's not with her. And even so, he didn't planned to visit them in two months. Why would he go to them, anyways?"

Tony waggled his finger to her. "Unimportant. Let he man live, jeez." 

He went back to his little project.

Natasha furrowed her brow when she stepped out of the lab. 

Something's going on.

She couldn't decide what.

* * *

Tony glanced at the door Natasha just closed.

He quickly shoved Wanda's DNA into a closet.

His feet made his way to the other side of the room, to the computer.

He logged in, and went to SHIELD's file.

 ** _Sirius Black_** he typed in.

**_Loading..._ **

Tony rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk.

**_Sirius Black > 3 results found_ **

**_File WW > Pg. 2 & 3_ **

**_File OoP > Pg. 1, 2, 3, 11, 15, 22, 23, 30 and 33._ **

**_Natalia Romanova's File > Multiple Pages._ **

Tony smiled triumphantly and clicked at the last file.

He skimmed at the pages. 

...Nothing? 

Furiously he typed his question again, and added Romanoff in. 

**_Classified information._ **

Tony growled annoyed. Oh, so we're playing this again, huh? Okay, he can easily hack this...

Done!

He smiled. Wow, that was easier than expected.

Okay, who again are you... Sirius Black.

**_Padfoot and his friends - Messrs Moony, Prongs and Wormtail (File WW & OoP) - defeated Miss Romanoff in a duel that resulted in information on the WW (File WW). _ **

Oh Jesus! He didn't ask for some stupid guy named Padfoot! He asked for Sirius Black! 

Except if this is a codename.

He went to **_'Codenames'_** and searched up **_'Padfoot'_**

**_Padfoot > Sirius Black._ **

Yes! So... Wait, he defeated Natasha fucking Romanoff in a duel?! No way...

Nobody defeats Natasha Romanoff. 

Okay, maybe this guy is more dangerous than he expected...

Way more.

Now he surfed to **_'File WW'_** who was mentioned in the last file.

**_Messr Padfoot want to inform you that there is no entry here, you blasted Muggle._ **

Messr Padfoot was Sirius Black himself, right? Is this some kind of code he created?

Okay, now Tony was really pissed. What the fuck is a muggle and why can't he get in?! He tought he already hacked the whole mainframe...

He typed some more code in.

**_Messr Moony want to say sorry for Messr Padfoot behaviour._ **

This is weird... Maybe it's some type of AI?

Under this warning was a small textbox. Can he write in it?

**_Messr Padfoot want to inform you that there is no entry here, you blasted Muggle._ **

**_\------------------------------------_ **

**_\------------------------------------_ **

He typed in the box.

**_> >Who are you?_ **

**_> Messr Prongs is impressed. This Muggle can talk?_ **

**_> >Who are you?_ **

**_> Messr Wormtail can't tell, due to some type of procotool?_ **

**_> Messr Moony sighed and tells Messr Wormtail that it is called 'Protocol.'_ **

**_> >There are four of you? You four are AI's? And aren't those codenames of Sirius Black and his friends?_ **

**_> Messr Padfoot is pleased to hear him say 'Sirius Black and his friends.' Yes, indeed, this handsome fellow are their leader._ **

**_> Messr Prongs shakes his head, because actually Messr Padfoot isn't the leader. He is._ **

**_> >Who created you, Messr Prongs?_ **

**_> Messr Prongs is a bit hesitant. Mr. Stark doesn't know how the birds and the bees work? Well, you see, when two people love each other very much..._ **

**_> Messr Wormtail covers his ears, he doesn't want this conversation._ **

**_> Messr Moony agrees with Messr Wormtail._ **

**_> >You know my name?_ **

**_> Messr Padfoot rolls his eyes. Of course!_ **

**_> Messr Moony wants to know why he searched Messr Padfoot up in SHIELD's private files._ **

**_> Messr Wormtail bites his lip. Is Mr. Stark an enemy of SHIELD?_ **

**_> Messr Padfoot rolls his eyes again (And gets quite tired of it). He says to Messr Wormtail that he's a big dummy, becuase Mr. Stark is fucking Iron Man!_ **

**_> Messr Prongs tell Messr Padfoot to be more nice to Messr Wormtail. He also should watch his profanity._ **

**_> Messr Padfoot want to smack Messr Prongs against his head, because he isn't his Mum._ **

**_> Messr Moony wants to inform Mr. Stark to ignore these two dimwits and quickly answer his former question._ **

**_> >I wanted to know what the relationship between Sirius Black and Natasha Romanoff is._ **

**_> Messr Prongs just wanted to say that it is complicated._ **

**_> Messr Wormtail just squealed because Siritasha is his OTP!_ **

**_> Messr Padfoot tells Mr. Stark that Miss Red is the most sweetest, badass, independent, beautiful, wonderful, caring, scary..._ **

**_> Messr Moony snaps at Mr. Stark that it is none of his buisness and have to mind his own._ **

**_> Messr Wormtail is now worried about Messr Padfoot's health._ **

**_> Error. Messr Padfoot can't come up. He's completely smitten and is daydreaming about Miss Red again._ **

**_> Messr Prongs sighed and muttered that this is a wonderful situation. Someone should get Messr Padfoot and check if he's okay._ **

Tony sat back and looked at the computer in wonder. Did he just had a whole conversation with four AI's? 

And these AI's acted so... different. So... Humanlike. Even more than Jarvis.

Something's going on.

He couldn't decide what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //And that was it!! So, so, soooo sorry i'm late... ://// Please forgive me? I can give you a cookie. ( : : ) Anyway, i introduce you: April Springs, second narrator of DandelionStudios! For the ones who are confused, if you see this; [ ] that is Adi. When you see this; { } it'sApril! Check my Journal out for more info! Link: quotev.com/DandelionStudios/journal/6884150/
> 
> Yes, another Heathers reference! God, i'm obsessed...
> 
> //Next Chapter: Reading the letter and some information about the stand-alone mission of Section C!
> 
> Quick question: Who is your favourite MCU villain? Mine is Loki, obviously!
> 
> //This one is sort of a filler chapter, but i assure you, the next one is more action filled (And angsty)!


End file.
